Compression therapy is generally prescribed to support an insufficient venous or lymphatic system in returning blood or lymph to the heart. Accordingly, compression is generally considered to be the standard treatment for use in the treatment of oedema and other venous and lymphatic disorders e.g. of the lower limbs venous leg ulcers and other clinical conditions, such as lymphoedema. The positive effects of compression therapy on venous lymph return, as well as on the healing of chronic venous (leg) ulcers, are well documented in the medical literature.
Compression bandages are one of the common compression systems used for compression therapy. The use of such compression bandages generally involves the application of a multilayer compression bandage. One concept behind a number of such multi-layer bandaging systems is the use of a combination of different types of bandage layers in order to apply pressure in layers (giving an accumulation of pressure) and to provide sustained compression together with rigidity. Commercially available compression bandages include bandages marketed under the trade designations “3M COBAN 2 LAYER COMPRESSION SYSTEM” and “3M COBAN 2 LITE COMPRESSION SYSTEM”. Typically to assure proper and effective compression bandaging, it is normally necessary for a medical professional to apply the bandages. In consideration of the fact in the start of treatment of lymphoedema or in other compression therapies where oedema is present, compression bandages typically need to be replaced frequently due to changes in pressure (e.g. reduction of pressure) and/or in uniformity of pressure of the compression bandage as the amount of oedema is reduced during compression therapy, the need of having a medical professional change and reapply the compression bandage to ensure the desired pressure profile for continuing compression treatment can be limiting.
Compression stockings are often applied by users themselves. However, they often do not provide the desired therapeutic compressive pressure or are alternatively very hard to put on. Moreover, compression stockings need to be quite elastic showing high stretch so that one can pull them on and off. Such stockings retain this high stretch while being worn on the limb, and accordingly their effectiveness in terms of compression therapy is rather limited.
Other compression systems have been marketed and/or proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,893 (Pigg et al; SMITH& NEPHEW) discloses a compression device for applying a predetermined compression to a limb comprising a pliable non-extensible sheet to be wrapped around a limb, where said sheet is provided with a plurality of cooperating first and second fastening parts each along opposing edges of the sheet, thereby to secure the device to the limb, wherein said first fastening part is provided with a plurality of first and second related indicia that visually indicate the relative movement of said first fastening part relative to said second fastening part between the application of zero tension as indicated by said first indicia and the application of a predetermined optimal degree of tension as indicated by said second indicia on fastening said first and second parts to provide compression. WO 01/72250 (Bennet et al; NEOPRESS) discloses an elastic compression support for supporting a wound dressing around the lower leg and foot of a patient, the support comprising a panel and a line of fastenings for drawing together two long edges of the panel where the fastenings comprise mutually aligned pairs of tapes secured to or tabs integral with the panel along its edges arranged so that drawing the tape or tabs apart in mutually opposite directions causes the panel to be tightened in compression around the limb, wherein the panel is formed from three pieces including a central piece, that lies at the back of the calf and under the foot, made of a long-stretch microperforated neoprene and two side pieces, that form the two long edges of panel and lie along the shin and the front of the leg, made of short-stretch microperforated neoprene. WO 97/46181 (Shaw et al; CIRCAID MEDICAL PRODUCTS) discloses a therapeutic compression garment including a plurality of pairs of body or limb encircle bands integrally connected to a central wrap around region and extending outwardly in opposite direction from the both sides of the central region to encompass the body part. WO 2011/066237 (Lipshaw et al; CIRCAID MEDICAL PRODUCTS) discloses a therapeutic compression garment, including: a body portion; and a spine portion, wherein the spine portion is releasably attached along a spine curve onto the body portion such that the spine portion is positionable at different locations on the body portion and wherein there are bands extending from either the body portion and/or the spine portion, the bands further securing the body and spine portions together when the body and spine portions are wrapped around a body limb. A corresponding garment is marketed by CIRCAID under the trade designation JUXTA-CURES which is formed from the body and spine portion between attached over a spine curve and includes four limb encircling bands (two per side, each including hook & loop type fasteners) integrally connected to both the body portion and the spine portion, the bands being located in staggered positions along the two opposite sides garment and extending outwardly in opposite directions from the both sides of the garment to encompass the body part. U.S. 2005/0209545 (Farrow et al; FARROW MEDICAL) discloses an apparatus for applying pressure to a body part comprising multiple interconnectable bands of compressible or non-compressible material and that the bands can be overlapped and connected to either via an spine or connective means lengthwise centrally in each band. A corresponding system is marketed by FARROW under the trade designation FARROWWRAP.